<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Excerpt on the Moon by ThirstyBookworm</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23755756">Excerpt on the Moon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThirstyBookworm/pseuds/ThirstyBookworm'>ThirstyBookworm</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Carmine Tiefling [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dungeons &amp; Dragons (Roleplaying Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Longing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:53:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>428</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23755756</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThirstyBookworm/pseuds/ThirstyBookworm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Moon is pretty important to my Tiefling Hexblade Warlock. I'm guessing it will come into play more if my suspicions about his patron are correct, haha. This is just a short piece that touches on a few of those important moments.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Muzan/Emeline</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Carmine Tiefling [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1710763</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Excerpt on the Moon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Muzan always did like looking at the moon. When he was young he would lie on the beach and gaze up at the night sky, listening to the tide as it would sometimes lull him to sleep. He would not always be alone. Sometimes he would go for a late-night walk with Emeline and they would stargaze in a meadow in the woods nearby.</p><p>Other times it would be the soft light that came through his window at his parent’s cottage as he lay awake, palming himself and thinking on his desires. He would never feel shame in its light. Enjoying the sight of how the bluish light illuminated his bare skin, glinting with sweat.</p><p>After he was taken by the Shadow Raiders it was one of the few comforts he held on to. He would slip away at night to climb the mast and watch the moon and the stars and think of home. Wondering if she was also thinking of him, which stars would she be seeing? And he would sit up there and quietly weep, trying not to lose hope that he would one day return to see his loved ones.</p><p>He remembers the night he was thrown off the ship by the powder keg explosion, barely escaping with his life. The gash across his chest was agonizing. <em>Is this it? Is this how I die?</em> He felt the sway of the rowboat in the surf as he lay there watching the ship sink. He caught a glimpse of two crescent moons as his vision faded and he lost consciousness, one in the sky and the other reflecting off of the glaive he clutched to his chest.</p><p>During his slow journey back home, he would still climb up the mast of the various ships he traveled on to stargaze, but this time any tears shed were those of relief and happiness.</p><p>That night on the beach that he spent with Emeline, they laid there in each other’s arms watching the light of the full moon reflecting off the waves as they came in. He hugged her tightly and buried his face in her neck, breathing in the scent of her skin. Muskiness, cotton, and a hint of something spicy he couldn’t quite place, some perfume she must have been wearing for the festivities. She laughed as his facial hair tickled her skin and combed her fingers through his hair, lightly tracing the curve of his horns, saying “The moon is beautiful tonight”. He sighed and looked into Emeline’s eyes, heart full.</p><p>
  <em>Yes, she certainly is.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>